


Explain It To Me

by weirdwithhumor



Series: The Wolf & The Leopard [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek Feels, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles, Werewolf Courting, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from of my readers: "It would be hilarious to see how courting would work between them. Perhaps leopards and wolves versions of courting are very different and lead to some crazy misunderstandings."</p><p>This is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explain It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Start off by saying I do not own the Teen Wolf cast. But this is my work.
> 
> This is beta'd by the lovely [Lola](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thislola/pseuds/thislola)!
> 
> So please do not steal, copy, or post anywhere else.  
> ©
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy.

Stiles should have done it sooner, but tonight, with the full moon at peak, he sat alone—his dad at work—with his computer as his only company. Derek's pack had pretty good control over their wolves, but they still needed to be united together in order to set a peaceful atmosphere. Seeing as Stiles and Derek's relationship was still fresh, and he wasn't an official part of the pack, he felt wrong to invade, even though he was invited.

A thump at the front door caught Stiles attention from where he was on the couch. He stood blinking the sleepiness away, his eyes burning from staring at his screen too long, and dragged himself to the door.

The first thing he sighted before him was slightly disturbing. A dead deer laid on his porch, necked snapped, blood gushing out, and it's eyes boring back at him. To get the record straight, he was a leopard—a predator—but he only likes to hunt as a leopard. It was naturally for him. As human, Stiles had a gag reflex, meaning he almost puked, or worse, faint at the sight of poor Bambi.

The second thing, wasn't a thing, more like a person lurking in the shadows. "Derek?" Stiles called for him. His boyfriend stepped forward, his whole face shifted, and looked sheepish. The wolf looked down at the deer then back up at Stiles like he was telling him something.

"Is this for me, Derek?" Stiles questioned once his brain started turning to figured out this situation. Derek gave a sharp nod, and nudged the deer closer to Stiles with his foot. It took all Stiles willpower not to slam to door in the wolf's face.

Instead he chuckled nervously. "Um, thank you."

Derek seemed to be pleased by his words, but then stormed off.

'That was strange.' Stiles thought to himself. He blamed it on the fact that Derek is the alpha, and it was their first full moon together as a couple. But bringing a dead Bambi to his home? Stiles was a little freaked out. Stiles glazed at the deer, wondering what to do with it.

~~~~~

First thing Stiles saw when he walked through the front door, was a big bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table. He cautiously approach the table. He wasn't afraid, but certain flowers could be poisonous to cats. And since he was from the cat kingdom, he wasn't going to take any chances.

His eyes widen as he pointed of Lilies hidden behind the Roses, and was quick to threw the vase out the front door. ' _I'll clean it up later_.' Stiles thought when he heard glass break.

It was suppose to the a normal day. Stiles was suppose to go home, do homework, eat, jerk off in the shower, then sleep. Not almost die from poisonous Lilies.

While cleaning the counter, Stiles found a white care with writing on it. It was the type that usually are stuck on the flowered. Stiles flipped it over and it read. ' **Happy One Month, Derek**.'

' _Oh god_!' Stiles internally groaned. _'Not only did I forgot, but I throw out his present_.'

 **'Thank you for the flowers, but I'm allergic to Lilies. They were beautiful though!** ' Stiles sent to Derek in a text.

He got done cleaning, was able to eat, and get his homework done before his boyfriend texted him back. ' **It's fine**.'

 

Stiles felt a twinge of guilt in the bottom of his stomach, and tried to brush it off.

 

* * *

 

"Have you thought maybe..." Stiles trailed out. He didn't know if he should finish his sentence to the alpha. Derek has been moody past few days, and he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

"What?" Derek mumbled from on top of the teen's bed. Stiles was sitting in his cushion computer chair. Derek came over to ' _hang out_ ' but what he was really doing is laying there directing Stiles with his stupid face.

"I don't know, rebuild your family home?" Stiles cringed when Derek head snap to his direction. 'I, uh, it's just an idea. I think it be closure for you, you know?"

Stiles nervously looked at the floor when Derek didn't say anything, but instead kept looking at him.

"Okay." Derek stated.

"Okay? I thought you would have more fight into this." Stiles replied shocked. Derek never just agrees to something.

"It's what you want, right?" Derek questioned, eyes still bearing down on him.

"For you? Yeah." Stiles told him.

 

Three months later, Stiles stood in front of the new and approved Hale house. "Oh my god! This is... Awesome! Beautiful even." Stiles exclaimed. The alpha showed him pictures from newspapers of what it looked a like before the fire, and if Stiles didn't know any better, he would've never known this was the house that took so many lives.

Laura, almost in tears, rushed him a hug, repeating ' _Thank you_ ' in his ear. "You're welcome, Laura. Though I don't know why you're thanking me. I haven't done anything."

"You might not think you did, but you're the reason why I have my family home back." Laura voiced, and Stiles was stunned.

"The, um, only think I did was suggested the idea to Derek."

"Oh, honey, you did way more than that." Laura told him.

"Oh, Laura, no I didn't. I just it would be nice for Derek to have some closure, even you. And a place for the pack to be comfortable." Stiles replied, noticing that Derek was missing, but shook it off.

 

* * *

 

"So you want to tell me what's up?" Stiles once it was just the two of them in the renovated Hale house. After Derek stormed off earlier, the rest of the pack felt awkward to stay at the house without their alpha, so they left minus Laura who sat with him down for a talk. She had promised to be back later.

Derek froze from where he was walking through the door. "Tell you what?"

"I'm not stupid Sourwolf, I know you’ve been courting me." Stiles stated.

"I don't know what your talking about." Stiles knew that was a lie. Even without looking at the helpless look on Derek's face.

"Hey, I didn't say it was bad." Stiles voiced when saw Derek backtracking. "I just didn't understand it at first, but Laura explained it to me. I might be a leopard, but I'm no wolf. Two different species. Some of our ways are going to be different from the other."

"Just, next time, buy me dinner or try not to kill me with poisonous flowers." Stiles continued when Derek stayed silent. The alpha instead wrapped Stiles in a hug. "I think we will be okay, no harm done, right?" He felt Derek give a sharp nod, and nuzzle his face in the teen's neck.

"Damn right we will." Stiles said, ending the one-sided conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time.


End file.
